


On my way to become a bitch

by lucaelon



Category: Zac Efron - Fandom, dwayne johnson - Fandom
Genre: Chastity, Creampie, Domination, Dwayne Johnson top, Gay Sex, Light Submission, M/M, Raw Sex, Rough Sex, Sexy Underwear, Submission, Zac Efron bottom, kinky underwear, poolside
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21633670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucaelon/pseuds/lucaelon
Summary: Zac Efron meets Dwayne “The Rock” Johnson for some chilling by the pool, wearing some sexy underwear to tease him a little.
Relationships: Zac Efron/Dwayne Johnson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. Teasing by the pool

!! This is entirely a work of fiction, please do not assume anything about the characters just by reading this !!

I am Zac Efron, i’m 37, and you all know how my physique looks: washboard abs, nice pecs, medium sized dick and most importantly i have a nice jiggly round butt. I wouldn’t describe myself as gay but more as exploring, in other words, i’m always down to try new stuff. Today, my friend Dwayne “The Rock” Johnson, a huge black stud, with sculpted muscles and washboard abs, invited me to his house for some chilling by the pool. Dwayne and I have gotten really close since we filmed “Baywatch” and knew basically everything about each other. I have been always pretty open about my “explorative” sexuality while he has always declared himself to be completely straight, eventho i have always doubted that.  
Today was a really warm day and I was in a mood to tease him a little bit, just to prove my point. Before heading out i shaved, got cleaned up and wore my best swimsuit: a bright pink bikini, made by just two little pieces of cloth that were held together by some laced up strings on the side. It made my package look great but most importantly, my butt. The small pieces of cloth were just about big enough to contain everything. The perfect tease I thought. I threw some shorts and a T-shirt on and drove off.  
Dwayne greeted me with a hug, as per usual. He was already wearing his swimsuit which was a bright, very revealing, yellow speedo that made his crotch look huge. After staring at it for a while, i took my eyes off him and directed towards the pool.  
I took my clothes off to reveal my sexy pink bikini in all it’s glory. I could tell that Dwayne was staring at my butt and that he was a little shocked by my move but i pretended not to notice and jumped off into the pool. After swimming for a while, we laid down on the pool side and started chatting. He started bragging about a girl he had had over the previous week and how amazing her butt was and how amazing it felt to fuck her. Nate always had this “urge” to prove his masculinity by showing off all the girls he had, not that he needed to prove anything knowing how damn good he looked. In addition to that, he always had a pretty dominant personality which he sometimes would show off.  
It was time for some more teasing, i thought to myself, and asked him to apply some tanning oil on my back, since i couldn’t reach it properly and didn’t want to get sunburnt. He agreed and started massaging my back. After a while he moved from my back to my legs and started talking about this girl again.  
“her butt looked just exactly like yours, you know Zac? He said. “Plus, from behind your butt really does look like it’s a girl’s one”.  
I smiled and didn’t say anything and he kept applying the oil. After reaching my feet he started heading back towards the upper part of my legs and, of course, my butt. He spread my legs a bit to “better reach my inner tights” and kept proceeding towards my butt. I could feel him getting closer and closer to my private area. After a bit of silence he said “you know Zac, the other day i applied tanning oil to that girl too and your butt looks exactly like hers, i just wonder if it also feels like it you know?”  
It worked, i had his attention and he now wanted to touch my butt but i still wanted to tease him a little.  
“oh really, well don’t you think it would be a little weird if you played with my butt?”  
“oh no, not in a sexual way, i just wanted to see if it felt like hers, it’s more of a comparison thing” he replied embarrassed.  
“oh i see” I said “and tell me, why don’t you show me how you applied it on her butt so that you can really sense the difference?”  
I could sense his enthusiasm, which he tried to hide, when he replied that he agreed to my way of testing.  
He proceeded to loose the knots that held my small bikini together to reveal my round and perfectly shaved butt.  
“how wonderful” he said “it really does look the same”  
He then put a hand under my waist and lifted me to remove the small swimsuit from the ground. He justified himself by saying that he just didn’t want to ruin it with the tanning oil.  
I was now completely naked, showing my white bubble butt to a huge black man who wanted to “apply” some tanning oil on me.  
He started slowly rubbing his hands on my cheeks and massaging me.  
“oh so this is how you did it to her?” i asked.  
“exactly, i just need some more time to see if it really feels the same” He replied.  
After a while his long fingers started moving towards my hole and one accidentally slid in. I reacted to it and he said  
“oh i’m so so sorry, you know, you looked so much like her that something in me took over”  
He was so embarrassed he couldn’t talk “i’m-i’m sorry”.  
I told him not to worry and that it was alright. After a small pause I asked him to show me how he went on with the girl, always just to compare the feelings. After asking me if i was alright with it, and after some hesitation, he slid a finger back in me and i started moaning. Then, a second finger slid in and he started slowly fingering me.  
“mmmh so this is how you did it to her? Is this the way you made her moan? Do I feel like her?” i asked him.  
“mmh yeah i just need a few more minutes” he said, moaning too.  
A third finger then slid in and he started going faster. He then proceeded to do the most amazing thing that anyone had ever done to me: without taking his fingers out of my man pussy, he lifted me with his strong arms by my butt to put me on all fours. I was completely mesmerized and under his control. He then took the fingers out, to start rimming my butt with his mouth i thought. But then, i could feel something that was bigger and warmer than his tongue pushing against my walls. I turned around and i saw his yellow briefs lying on the ground and a huge black thick sausage hanging between his legs. He was rock hard and so was I. He started lubing up his tool with the tanning oil and before putting it into me he asked “are you alright with this? I just need to see if the insides feel like hers, you know” I told him to just put that dick into me and treat me like the worst slut ever.  
“Ok little bitch” he said in a deep tone “get ready for this dick to destroy you” and started pushing the dick on my entrance without putting it in,  
“please, Dwayne, please, fuck me with that huge dick of yours.”  
Oh how the tables have turned, now he was the one in control over me and teasing me.  
He slapped my ass and told me to only refer to him as sir or daddy and that i was now his little white whore and nothing more. That new dominant side of him got me even hotter and I started begging him.  
“please sir, I need to feel your dick inside me, daddy I need it.”  
“ok boy” he said “since you asked so gently i will make you happy”  
he started pushing his big head inside me. It felt like my guts were about to explode and then, after a little pop, he was inside me. It was the biggest dick i had ever had and it hurt so damn good. A little yelp came out of me. Slowly he started inserting the rest of the dick in me and began pushing always more until i could feel his pubes ticking against my ass.  
“you see little whore? It’s all inside you now and it’s only going to get better”  
he started pulling out and pushing it back in again at an always faster pace. I could feel his low-hanging balls slapping against my ass every time he would be deep inside me. He grabbed me by my waist and speeded up even more.  
“is this what you want you little slut? Is this why you came her looking all good and sexy in that small bikini of yours? It’s because you wanted daddy’s dick so bad huh?”  
“Yes sir, mmmmmh, i wanted you to fuck me hard, mmmmh, with that huge dick of yours, mmmmh”  
“well, lucky you that you looked like that bitch i fucked the other day cause i wouldn’t have never fucked you otherwise” he said as he kept pushing in and out of me, “your little girl’s ass turned me on so much i had to try it out.”  
I tried to reach for my rock hard dick to stroke it a little bit. As he saw me doing it he immediately slapped me.  
“You little whore, do you really think you can touch your small, ridiculous dick when i’m fucking you? Oh i don’t think so, you better behave if you don’t want o get punished”  
“I’m so so sorry sir, i won’t touch my clit ever again without your permission, mmmmhh, please don’t punish me.”  
I could feel that he had gotten mad but that just turned me on even more.  
“Well seeing that you’re sorry, I will not punish you but only prevent you from doing it again” he said as he pulled out. Without his huge tool in me i felt empty and begged him to come back in me again. “Before I begin fucking that tight pussy of yours again, you will wear this:” he said as he pulled out from a bag next to the pool a blue g-string thong. He put it on me and moved the little string from my butt hole so that he could see it again.  
“aaaah perfect” he said slapping my butt “now we won’t need to worry about your little thing being in the way again”  
I felt so humiliated but yet so turned on by the control he had on me. He grabbed me and put me laying on the table that was by the pool, facing him.  
“Now I want to fuck you missionary way, i want to see how much you want this dick and how much you’re enjoying it, you got it whore?”  
“yes daddy, I won’t touch my dick ever again but please just put it back in me i need it”  
Without saying a word he just thrusted it in back again and fucked me harder than ever before. Eventho I had the thong on, i could feel that i was about to come and so was he. He pushed one last time deep in me and started releasing rivers of warm white seed. In that exact moment i came too, wetting the little blue thong he gave me.  
“would you take a look at you” he said after pulling out his now softened dick “look at you, you little whore, laying on my table, oozing cum out of our pussy and cumming without even touching yourself”  
He then started to put his fingers back in me to collect his cum and feed me with it.  
“eat it little slut, enjoy it, cause this is the taste you are going to feel for a long time from now on, understood?”  
“yes daddy, i love it” i replied.  
After helping me get up i changed myself back in my pink bikini and began to put my shorts on in order to leave.  
“what do you think you’re doing?” he said “I want you to leave only in what you’re wearing already, so that everyone can see how much of a whore you are”  
I tried to protest but he stopped me. “don’t you dare protest this time” so i just didn’t say anything.  
We then proceeded towards my car, having a normal conversation as nothing of it all just happened. As i opened the door to enter the car he slapped my butt one last and said “oh and btw, it does feel like that girl’s pussy” and just smiled.  
As soon as i got home i sent him a picture of me wearing my bikini texting “Saturday’s going to be a really warm day, do you think i could come by your pool to freshen up a bit?”  
He replied with a smiling emoji.


	2. A nice surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I go to Dwayne’s house for a second time to find two nice surprises waiting up for me.

Saturday had come and i was more excited than ever. I had an exhausting week which led me to think about Dwayne even more. I received a text from him around 10 am telling me i could come over in the afternoon. That text was followed by another one which said that he had some surprises waiting up for me.  
It was about 4 when i got to his house, we greeted as per usual and headed towards the pool chatting about this and that. This time, he was wearing a low waist brief, which let the base of his thick bush be seen and made his big cock be noticed. Just like last time i was wearing my pink bikini. As i stripped i saw a grin on his face which led me to think about what the surprises would be. We swam for a bit and chatted about how our week had been. After an hour or so he started talking about another girl he had banged in the past days. Her name was Teresa. I was kind of jealous thinking about him fucking other girls after our previous encounter but it also made me happy since i knew he would want to “recreate” the scene with me. He told me how this girl sat on his lap while he was sitting on the stairs that led to the water and how hard it made him. He told me how, while she was sitting on him, he took his briefs off and started dry humping her and how he almost came by that. I asked him to continue but he said he would like to just show me instead of telling me. He sat down on the stairs and asked me to sit on his lap to check how my ass looked compared to Teresa’s. As i sat down i immediately felt his dick growing in his briefs which got me hard too. I started grinding on him and rubbing my sexy butt against his package. He grabbed me by my waist and started moaning. 

“tell daddy how much you’re loving this” he said.  
“I love this so much sir, i missed the feeling of your hard dick against my ass”

Just like he did with Teresa, he took his swimsuit off and started to dry hump me from the back. In the meantime he started kissing my neck leaving many marks behind. I was getting harder and my small bikini couldn’t hold my penis any longer and it just fell out. As soon as he noticed he told me to stand up and follow him.  
“I see that someone is getting excited here, do you remember what i told you about your dick last time?”  
I guessed this was somehow related to my first surprise.

“since you have been a good bitch, i decided to reward you with this little gift”  
He handed me over a bag, I opened it and found a leather jockstrap in it.  
“i thought that you would feel more free if you had your pussy always out instead of covering it with a thong, furthermore, i really enjoy the view of it so i’ll consider it a gift for us both. Now go try it on”  
I was more than happy, i always wanted to buy a jockstrap but never ended up doing so. I took my bikini off and put the jockstrap on. It felt so good and i honestly looked amazing. My bubble butt popped out from the back and my dick fit perfectly in the leather pouch. I went back to Nate and started showing off his surprise on me.  
“there you are you little slut, you look amazing and your ass looks better than usual”  
“thank you for the gift daddy, i really like it.” i said in a cute voice.  
“now, as i mentioned last time, you won’t need to touch your little useless clit that you call a dick until i say so, ok? You will only take that beautiful jockstrap off when i’m done.”  
“of course sir, anything you want.” i replied quickly and excited.  
He then led me to the bed room, still wearing his swimsuit, and told me to go on all fours on his bed. He started licking my now exposed asshole and damn did he do a great job. His long soft tongue penetrated me and made me feel things i had never felt before. My dick started to harden but couldn’t fully expand because of the jockstrap. I liked this loss of control always more. After having my hole wet he took his briefs off and got ready to pound me.  
“Sir, can I ask you something before you start?” I shyly asked.  
“what is it bitch?”  
“I-I would like to taste your cock, to feel you inside my mouth, could you do that?”  
He laughed.  
“damn Zac, I knew you were a whore but this is on a next level. I appreciate your request but we will get to it, don’t worry, trust your daddy. I still have a surprise left for you.”  
“ok sir, I trust you i’m sorry”  
He then started pushing his dick inside me. My hole was wider than last time and he entered more easily. Since i was left so sore last time, i began practicing with a dildo at home and i could already sense the difference.  
“oh, i see someone has done some training here, you really are a cock hungry bitch, huh?”  
“yes i am sir, i felt so empty without you inside me that i had to fill up the void”  
he started pushing more and more until his whole dick was inside me. Damn did i miss that feeling. He started pounding faster and faster making me moan.  
“mmmhh, yes daddy, pound the shit out of me, i want you to make me yours”  
I was in full ecstasy and i could sense he was too, since he was about to cum.  
Once again he planted his seed deep down inside my guts. The warm explosion almost made me cum but i remembered what he told me about cumming without him telling me. He kept thrusting for a bit and then took his semi-hard dick out of me.  
“are you ready for my next surprise?” he asked me in a grinning tone.  
“yes, sir i am so ready, please give it to me.”  
“keep your head up and look towards the wall” he said.  
I did as he said and i felt something tipping against my hole. It wasn’t his dick, I was sure, but I couldn’t recognize what it was. Then, almost out of nowhere, he pushed a huge object inside me that almost made me fall over. It hurt, bad, but after a while the pain transformed into pleasure. I turned around to see what had happened and Dwayne explained me.  
“ok you little bitch, what i just put up your used man pussy, is a buttplug.”  
“a-a buttplug? But why? What is it for? Don’t you like fucking my tight pussy?”  
“oh of course I do, this is just my second surprise. This will keep my warm semen deep inside you, it won’t let it get out. In the meantime i will fuck your face and then, use my own cum as lube to fuck your pussy one last time, you got it?”  
I was in ecstasy. Never had I been controlled in such a way, never have I experienced such things with a man.  
He ordered me to get on my knees and get closer to his softened dick. Damn, I thought to myself, even when soft, his dick is still almost bigger than mine when hard.  
He proceeded to put his hand on the back of my head and asked me if i had ever sucked cock before.  
“only twice sir.” I replied  
“don’t worry baby, I will teach you how it’s done and how to get me hard after pounding that cunt of yours again. Now start licking my balls and the base of my dick.”  
I did as he told me and could already see his penis reacting to the impulse. I then put his now semi-hard dick in to my mouth and started blowing it. I could feel it getting harder and bigger in my mouth.  
“ok baby, you see, you got me hard again, now start licking the mushroom of my dick and then start taking it in your mouth.”  
When licking the tip, I could taste some of the cum that was leftover from our previous session. I began taking his full hard dick into my mouth. It was huge and i almost chocked while trying to swallow it all. Dwayne gave me time to accustom my throat to his huge member. When i finally didn’t feel like chocking anymore, he put his both hands on the back of my head and started face fucking me. With every thrust, my nose would end up in the middle of his scented pubes and my chin would slap against his wet, big balls. He moaned always harder and i felt like I was going to heaven. This, combined with the buttplug stuck up my ass and his semen deep down inside of me gave me chills. He then suddenly took his hands of my head and pulled me off his dick.  
“On the bed. Ass hanging from the bed. Legs spread” he ordered.  
I ran towards the bed and put myself in the position he asked me: he slowly took the plug outside of me and quickly inserted his dick in me so not to lose any of the cum. Pounding me he held my legs up and looked me straight in the eye.  
“tell me how much you want my seed, bitch”  
“I, mmh, want it so bad, mmmh, daddy”  
Then he started cumming deep in my ass. His semen from the previous fuck added to this filled me up to my maximum.  
“Ok little cumdump, seen how much you like having my seed inside you, would you like to taste it too?”  
“yes, sir, please, feed me”  
He stuck two fingers in my now used and dirty man pussy, took them out covered in cum and stuck them back in my mouth. The taste of his semen combined with the one of my ass juices sent me to seventh heaven. After having my hole well cleaned he directed towards the shower to clean up. I followed him and started cleaning him up. Afterwards he told me i could take my jockstrap off and cum too. He stuck two fingers up my butt to help me out and i came within seconds. He cleaned me up too and we got out of the shower. Dwayne told me I could keep the jockstrap and the plug and that if i wanted to i could already wear them on my way home. I, of course did so, and left the house. Before entering my car he said “well, I have to admit that this time your ass was better than Teresa’s, keep up the work” and slapped me a goodbye.


End file.
